Sunset Rises
by Grand Warlock Naarghul
Summary: Link wishes to see Midna, and Midna does likewise for Link. When they try to link Twilight and Hyrule through the Twisting Nether, they are pulled along it...and into the wartorn world of Azeroth. Twilight Princess World of Warcraft crossover. LinkxMidna.
1. Prologue: The Day Grows Old

I do not own Zelda or Warcraft.

PROLOGUE: The Day Grows Old

"Link...I...s-see you later..."

It was over.

The Mirror shattered as the tear hit it. Link stared in utter shock. He knew Midna, and knew she would never wish harm on the world...but to go to that length to do so?

"Link..."

Zelda's voice was one of total surprise. Her eyes were wide, and it appeared that only her natural grace kept her jaw from becoming unhinged. Her eyes darted from what was once a portal to the mythic Twilight Realm, to that of the green clad youth next to her. Link did not speak, but he turned slowly towards the princess. His eyes were a mix of shock and understanding, and they told the whole story.

Midna destroyed the the connection between Hyrule and the Twilight Realm to prevent the same sorrow that overcame Hyrule from ever happening again.

"She's paying a heavy price. A very heavy price." Zelda's voice had regained some its regality. "And you're paying it, too. I cannot say much for the rest of Hyrule, but I at least...am grateful. Link...I shall leave you to yourself. I will prepare to return to Hyrule."

"Zelda."

She stopped short. Link was a very quiet person, and rarely spoke. In fact, this was the first she had really heard his voice. It had a shake in it. "Yes, Link?"

"Thank you. You've got a burden ahead of you, as well. Good luck."

Zelda nodded. Link, however, did not wish to stay, and left the Arbiter's Grounds and the lonely Gerudo Desert with her. He offered to take her by horseback the rest of the way to the castle, which she accepted. Link's horse, Epona, was built like a warhorse, yet had the speed to match Hyrule's fastest racehorses. In half a day, Link had her at the southern gate into town.

After dropping Zelda off, he rode slowly towards his homeland of Ordon. The Master Sword had served its purpose, evil no longer threatened Hyrule. What few monsters roamed the countryside were of no real concern to any traveler worth their merit, and the sword itself seemed to long for sleep. Link considered for a long moment. The sword felt...right, in his hands. However, after Ganondorf's defeat, the sword no longer sang as he swung it. Still lost in thought, he made his way to the Sacred Grove. He drew the sword, made a heavy sigh, and plunged it deeply into the Pedestal. The sword seemed to ring a final war cry at Link, a final salute, or else a wish of good luck. Link, tired and mentally weary, made his way home.

Night had fallen by the time he reached the clearing in the forest that was his home. Tying Epona to a post, he yawned. His body felt heavy. While he wanted to go and greet all of the villagers, his body cried for sleep. Climbing his ladder felt unnecessarily arduous. He entered his house and climbed his way into his own bed, not even bothering to remove his travel gear.His head hit the pillow, and he sighed heavily. Before falling asleep, he made a decision.

_Tomorrow, I look for a way into the Twilight Realm._

Midna felt foolish. She knew full well what she had done in destroying the Mirror. It ensured that no dark mind would ever escape from here again, and cause another cataclysm. Yet, she still felt utterly foolish. Cursing internally at herself, she made her way through the Palace of Twilight. Most of the remaining Twili were sluggish and unable to act. Not surprising. It hadn't been that long ago that the mad usurper Zant was in power, and had morpsed them into something grotesque with Ganondorf's power.

Making her way to what was once her own chambers, she began to fully contemplate her actions. Yes, destroying the Mirror was best. Certainly best for Hyrule, _but is it best for you?_ Disliking that thought, she shook her head. She began to finger her red hair. She felt good to be back in her true form again. Just thinking back on that...imp form was loathsome.

She shook her head again. _Why am I thinking about this then?_ Her thoughts began to drift backwards on her quest. As she thought, a picture slowly formed in her head. First, a grey wolf. And then, a youth clad in green.

_You will never see him again._

Midna mentally slapped herself. She held her arm at the elbow and let out a shaking sigh. _Was I wrong?_

_Am I wrong?_

"Milady?"

One of the few Twili that had managed to recover poked his head into the room.

"Hmm? What is it?" Midna was annoyed, and her tone of voice said so.

"May I express just how...good it is to see you whole again? Zant was most terrible. Having to-"

She cut him off. "Leave."

"But majesty, I was..."

Midna shot him a glance. "You were just leaving. Now go." Her tone of voice shifted from annoyance to anger. She held up her hand.

"I apologize, I..."

"I'm sure you want to irritate me further." Midna's eyes grew dark, and the room seemed to darken. "If you've time to waste talking to me, waste it while being useful. Help the weaker Twili, and don't bother me for a couple of days."

The twili vanished without so much as a second glance. _Good,_ she thought. _The last thing I need right now is a suckup._ She slumped into her bed and began to collect her thoughts. _Link...I'm sorry. But this is best. I cannot allow another dark mind to escape from here._

After reassuring herself that she had made the right decision, she lied her head on a pillow, and went into a deep sleep.

As the two dreamed, a voice entered their consciousness. The voice was very soft, almost as though it were trying to be. Like the barest drop of honey on the tongue, it whispered.

_Light and Shadow...Twilight and Dawn...All worlds are connected by the Twisting Nether._


	2. Chapter One: Longing Hearts

I do not own Zelda or Warcraft.

CHAPTER ONE: Longing Hearts

"Why? Why so soon?"

"But you've only just arrived back home..."

"Don't go, Link!"

"The goats need ya..."

Those were some of the many responses that Link received after telling the villagers that he was once again going on a journey. The children all looked at him with the expectant eyes of childhood, mixed with the wry look of disappointment, as if the children had been denied their favorite plaything. Ilia's look was certainly a pained one, however, hers was not a look of surprise. Rusl held a look of understanding. Uli, holding a newborn baby, shook her head with incredulousness. Mayor Bo showed nothing external other than to simply bow his head. The rest of the adults were just as incredulous as Uli.

Link, clad again in his green adventuring attire hopped off his horse and allowed the children to gather. Beth began to sob softly, Colin and Talo looked about to. Malo's expression was as unreadable as always behind that babyface. Link smiled to each of them, and drew them into a long, warm hug. When he pulled away, his eyes met evenly with that of Ilia's. Her eyes were hard to meet directly.

"Link..." She began softly. "You're going away, and it seems as though none of us can change that, no matter what we say. But I will say this: Please...return safely. Just like last time."

Link nodded with reassurance, then smiled warmly at her. She had been his friend since childhood, and her words were a comfort. Ilia took another long look at him, and spoke.

"And please...don't do anything...out of your league."

Link's face went from a smile to a smirk. However, he nodded again with reassurance, and his eyes held a picture of assured victory. Ilia smiled back, knowing full well that Link can take care of himself, considering the trouble he went through simply to restore her memory.

Rusl walked over to Link and put his hand on the youth's shoulder. His eyes were fatherly, and full of understanding and hope. He took link a little aside and spoke, his voice full of paternal love.

"Link, I can sense that, even though your quest is over, and Hyrule is now free of dark powers, you still feel like something's been left unfinished. I can see it in your eyes."

Link's eyes seemed to drop a little bit, and a look of guilt mixed with sadness came over them. He opened his mouth to speak, but Rusl cut him off.

"You don't need to tell me what's troubling you. It is simply enough that your heart's not where it should be, and you need to set it straight. You're still a lad, but the circumstances you've been under forced you to grow up a little too soon." Rusl stopped, then took the sword off his belt and handed it to Link.

Link stared at it, then looked at Epona's pack. His Ordon Sword was missing. Somewhat confused, he looked back at his old mentor. Rusl chuckled lightly at him.

"I came home late last night, and visited your house. I saw your sword on Epona, and took it. It looked worn, so I went ahead and gave it a reforge. Take it, and use it well. It's not your other sword, the legendary one, but it'll do."

Link smiled again, and drew the sword. Stepping back, he brandished it in practice motions and thrusts. He nodded with approval, and sheathed it. After strapping the sword to the belt on his back, he walked over to Epona and hopped back on her saddle. Epona whinnied with excitement, and began to fidget with anticipation barely held in by the kettle's lid. Everyone in the village stood by each other, and watched silently as Link gave everyone in the village a final nod of goodbye. Mayor Bo finally broke the silence, looking up for the first time.

"Lad, you're the finest to ever come out of this little village, and it pains us all to see you go again. However, there's no cause in moping about it. This is your decision."

Mayor Bo glanced at all of the adults, then to all of the children, then brought his eyes back at Link.

"We can say nothing more than to simply say farewell. OK. On three everyone! One...Two...Three!"

"**FAREWELL!"**

With that, Link turned Epona around, and sped north out of the village he once called home.

After making his way out of the thick forest, he came upon the open fields of Hyrule. The plain was expansive, stretching out for miles upon miles. And yet, off in the distance, was the huge, crumbling form of Hyrule Castle. The castle had survived its near destruction when Ganondorf and Midna clashed their powers, but the castle itself was weakened and was unsafe to enter and reside. Link checked Epona's steps and slowly brought her to a halt. Contented, but not satiated, Epona tossed her head. Mare though she was, she was a warhorse at heart, and had all of the aggression of a stallion. Link chuckled and looked around, watching to see if any word had been sent to him from the castle. Sure enough, after a minute or two, came the familiar figure of the Postman, red cap and wearing a red flag, dashing headlong as though he were being chased by Stalkin on skeletal horses.

The postman skidded to a dead stop when he reached Link. "Sir Link! I have a letter for you! Two letters, in fact!"

_Two letters?_ Link took the letters and stared at them. Bowing once to the postman politely, he watched as the postman gave his farewell. To link, it sounded like a warcry. But a warcry for mail. Shaking his head at the rapidly retreating figure, he turned his attention to the letters he had received. One was plain, the other was red, embroidered, and rather official. The red embroidered one was, predictably, from Princess Zelda. The other was from Telma. He opened the letter from Telma first.

_Dear Link,_

_Boy, you've no idea just how much you've done for me, for Hyrule, and for the Resistance. Stop by my bar when you've the chance. I'd like to properly thank you for what you've done. So would the others._

_With love,_

_Telma_

Link smiled, and made a mental note to do so later. While he didn't want to indulge in drink, he probably thought it wiser to accept. Telma was the kind of woman who simply wouldn't take no for an answer, at least not well. And at any rate, He needed to ask Shad about what he had heard in his mind last night. _The Twisting Nether...Hmm. Is it really possible? Will I be able to see Midna again?_

A snort from Epona brought him back to reality. Staring at the unopened letter from Princess Zelda, he decided to open it as well.

_Link_

_Hyrule owes you a great debt. Not only from saving the land from a dark rule under Ganondorf, but also for cleansing Hyrule of the twisted twilight that fell over Hyrule under Zant. When you've time, there is a matter that I need to discuss with you. The details are only to be kept between us, should this letter accidentally fall into the wrong hands. I hope to officially meet you soon._

_With Regards,_

_Zelda_

_Heir to Hyrule_

_Princess of the Realm_

_Only to be kept between us? Hmm._ Link decided not to brood over this for long. He had no knowledge of formal affairs, but considering the rumors, they would take a long time. First, he would go to Telma's bar and see what she needed, and to ask Shad if he knew anything about the Twisting Nether. Then he would find out precisely where Zelda was at, and discuss with her whatever it was that she wanted to talk about. He kicked, and Epona shot forward, heading north in the direction of the once-proud Castle Town.

After several hours, he came to the southern entrance to the city. The southern city road past the gate, where the majority of vendors, everything from weapons to food, was still as bustling as ever. The mountainous Goron that sold hot spring water had closed down his shop. As link took a look around, he saw that several Gorons were in the process of carrying large amounts of lumber and stone. Zelda was wasting no time in rebuilding the castle to its former glory. Taking another look into the city, he even saw the gigantic Darbus carrying a heavy load of stone and mending tools. Zelda was rebuilding, and the honorable Gorons were helping. Link brought his horse to a halt near a tree off to the side, tethered her, and entered the city.

Pushing through the crowd, he soon came to an alleyway off to the side with a stairway leading down. Link squeezed his way out of the mass of humans and Gorons that had clogged the streets near to the point of being immobile. After descending the stairs, he looked at the familiar sign that simply read _Telma's._

When he entered the bar, the rustic smell of ale finely brewed filled his nose. It wasn't the most pleasant of smells, but it was a smell he had grown somewhat used to. As he moved forward, a plump figure whirled around near a table that had just been cleaned. Her face was rosy with work and some anticipation, but when her eyes befell Link, her face brightened as a huge smile came across it.

"Oh, Link! Well, that was quick, considering I sent you that little note early, _early_ this morning." Her voice was a mix of boisterousness and childish playfulness, and she seemed to make a bounce. "Were you already on your way here?

Link simply nodded. He looked to the back of the bar, and there sat three figures. One was the slender figure of a woman, but well armored. A long sword was at her belt, and she held herself with a rather unladylike arrogance. The next was an balding old man wearing the equivalent of a set of overalls, well worn by weather and travel. The man had an odd, three pronged beard, but had eyes that showed wisdom and experience. Last, there was a rather meek looking man reading a book. He was small and frail, yet his glasses and expression of fascination showed that he was a scholar.

The three of them glanced over at the door. When they saw Link, their faces lit up. All standing, they hurried to Link and crowded him. Telma joined them, and Link very quickly became aware of the lack of room. Link began to squirm about, but felt incredibly uncomfortable doing so. After a moment, he let out a sigh of annoyance. He looked at Telma, who simply smiled.

"Seeing as how the crowds themselves are not likely to crowd around you," she said smirking. "This is the closest you will get to actually having crowds cheer for you."

Link threw up his hands. Inwardly, he was chuckling to himself. _Telma's craziest idea yet, but certainly her doing._ Presently, the "crowd" of four people nodded to each other, and then Telma led them as she broke the silence that had fallen.

"Ok, let's give a cheer for the champion of Telma's Resistance, Link!"

As they began the cheer, Link gave the face of being appreciative of their praise, but his growing embarrassment with this was starting to show as his smile was becoming a little strained. Link held up his hands as the four continued shouting praises at him. However, they continued until Link finally gave in, and took the praise in silence. After a few minutes, the group broke away and sat at the counter where Telma kept her kegs. Link edged his way over to the counter and sat.

"Ok," Telma began, "We can't have a proper celebration in a bar without the drinks. Pick out whatever you like, it's on the house of course!" Telma winked at Link. Link shook his head.

"I prefer to keep a clear head," He said, declining the offer. "But thank you."

"Well now, you're not much fun, are you?" Telma frowned, but very quickly turned it back into a smile. "You don't need to have anything strong if you don't want it. I suppose I can see where you're coming from. I'll just get you a mug of goat's milk, then."

After Telma gave everyone their drinks, The group raised a toast to Link. Link, however, had cast himself deep in thought as he quietly sipped his goat's milk. The words of that voice were echoing in his mind. _The Twisting Nether. The Twisting Nether._ Those words echoed over and over in his mind. Then, the image appeared. A little imp, wearing a crown of shadow, body glowing with shimmering blue patterns, gave a feral smile, a fang glinting in the dim light. It was replaced immediately with a tall, beautiful woman wearing a black cloak and a black dress. Her skin was blue tinged, yet her hair and eyes were fiery red/orange. She was shapely, with a very fair figure, and had the regality of someone with distinctive blue blood. The tall woman smiled slyly, then turned and vanished, a giggle hanging in the air.

_Midna..._

"Link?" Link felt a hand tap on his shoulder. Snapping back into reality, he turned to the voice, and found himself looking directly into the bespeckled eyes of the scholar Shad.

"You look like you're really out of touch." He observed. "It doesn't seem right. The other three are likely to drink themselves to near stupor, so it's probably no use to talk to them now. What's on your mind?"

Link motioned them over to the small table in the back room. When they sat down, Link sighed, then spoke, a small tremble in his voice.

"Can you tell me what you know of something called...the 'Twisting Nether'?"

* * *

Midna's steps were slow. She was on her way to the Palace Archives, the grand library where all information, from facts to legend, had been kept since the migration of the Ancients into the Twilight Realm. This place brought up memories of her schooling. Back then, she had been made to learn all she could about the Twili, the Ancients, mythology, and the World of Light. While she did indeed learn the necessary histories, she conveniently occupied her mind with more interesting topics when the scholars began to talk of ancient, obscure mythologies. Most of these were pure nonsense, and worthless to those who had an important duty in tending to her peoples. Some of the histories were biased, considering that the Twili themselves felt that they had been unjustly imprisoned within what the Ancients described as a "light-inverted underworld". Now as the full fledged ruler of the Twili, Midna had little real reason to study anymore, yet today, there was a piece of information that she simply needed to find out about. 

_All worlds are connected by the Twisting Nether._

"The Twisting Nether..." She said to herself. Ever since her dream, those words had been boiling her mind. She had to find out precisely what it was. The name was unfamiliar to her. Considering her attitude towards studying the unnecessary, it did not surprise her. As she came to the door, she silently hoped that the old archivist who lived here had recovered, if he wasn't slain. More of the Twili were getting themselves back to normal, So that was one worry off her mind. However, archivists and scholars, more often than not, were physically frail, and the last few months under the rule of Zant were taxing even to the strong. After waiting a moment, she silently opened the door and slipped inside.

Like any library, the place had row upon row of books, scrolls, parchments, and other such things. She looked to the small desk near the entrance, and there sat an aging, thin Twili, silently reading a rather long scroll. Midna smirked. _Why was I even worried? Zant liked study even less._ _He likely never even touched him._ She walked towards the old man, stopping a few feet from his desk.

"Excuse me." She said. The old man didn't seem to hear. Midna rolled her eyes._ And he likely never knew what was going on. _She walked closer and leaned on the desk.

"I _said_, excuse me, Salur." Her tone showed a mix of amusement and annoyance. The old man looked up finally, panicking somewhat when his eyes met her fiery red-orange ones. He stood up, wincing slightly as his joints creaked, and bowed as low as he could.

"I apologize, P-Princess Midna." Midna smiled at his stammer. "I was deep into reading a historical piece on the Mirror of Twilight. I did not hear you enter. P-Please...forgive me."

Midna's smile became sly. "Normally," she said, a voice full of amusement. "Ignoring a monarch is a very serious crime. Punishable by whipping." The scholar went rigid. "But I suppose I'll overlook it, Scholar Salur. I've need of your help."

"I-I...Of course, Princess Midna...And thank you. Now, what do you need these old bones, and this library, for?"

Midna's face became serious. "I need to look up something that's likely out of the way. I need to find any information there is on the...Twisting Nether."

"Hmm. That would be obscure. But I shall find it, or I am no archivist! I will return when I have found it. Please, please, have a seat."

Midna took his chair and sat, leaning on the table, her face in her hand. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine what the Twisting Nether must be. Her imagination flowed. She imagined a field of glowing energy, swirling and twisting, chaotic, as though it were a powerful tempest. Somehow, the color green entered in, and spread to the ends of her mental image. The thought of the color green made a name appear in her mind.

_Link..._

The image wavered. It shrunk away, and formed a figure. The figure was not tall, but not exceedingly short, either. The glowing color vanished, and revealed a young form, a youthful, but mature, young man. The youth was tanned, and he wore a long, floppy green cap, a matching green tunic, and a pair of brown boots. His eyes were bright blue, and his face held the look of determination and courage. The youth smiled, a fair smile, and Midna smiled back trying to match it.

"Princess?"

Midna snapped to herself again. She found that her cheeks had grown warm, and grew warmer when she realized her own blush. Midna began to panic somewhat internally, but took a deep breath and composed herself.

"Yes?" She said, after a moment. "Have you found anything?"

"Yes I have, Princess. I found one piece. It was rather obscure, but I managed to look in the right spot." The scholar handed her a small scroll. She unwrapped it, and read.

"The Twisting Nether, though it remains invisible and unknowable, is typically envisioned/theorized as a sort of dimensional net that links all the various worlds of the mortal plane. It is a realm of chaos, where colored, misty clouds and bright streamers mingle into a muted form that teases mortal minds. Innumerable worlds, including both the Twilight Realm and the Light World, exist within the Twisting Nether, and many speculate that its protean energies are the stuff that creates existence. Magic is said to be very powerful here, and it is speculated that there are many beings who exist within it that exude immeasurable power. It is believed that the Mirror of Twilight sends people through the Twisting Nether, and it is speculated that a new gateway into the World of Light can be created using this extra dimension."

Midna read quietly. _So it's true...If it really exists...then maybe it's possible..._

She took the scroll and began to make her way back to her chambers. _I sealed the Twilight Realm away. I am trying to keep us both safe. _The image of Link suddenly dominated her mind. It was a vision, a vision of him looking, searching. Midna's heart melted.

_Link...are you trying to reach...me?_


	3. Chapter 2: Unfamiliar Reunion

Sorry for the lengthy wait for this update.

I do not own Zelda or Warcraft.

CHAPTER 2: Unfamiliar Reunion

"_I'm sorry, Link. I can't tell you any more than what Shad has told you." Zelda said, somewhat guilty. "The Twisting Nether is a subject of vague knowledge. Yes, it is theorized to connect both Hyrule and the Twilight Realm, but just how much farther that goes is...unknown."_

_Link sighed with disappointment. His only lead on getting back to Midna, and it was elusive. He gave a slight bow of thanks at Zelda, who frowned apologetically. Sighing, Zelda looked out at the window at the crowd of workers, still plugging away at rebuilding the castle. She turned back towards Link, her eyes heavy lidded with thought. _

"_The best place to look for clues likely would be in the ancient ruins around Hyrule. The Arbiter's Grounds, or the resting place of the Master Sword,_ _are your best bets. But be careful, Link. I dislike that name. The Twisting Nether...it sounds ominous, forbidding. Please keep safe._"

_Link smiled. "Thank you."_

That had been a week ago, but he had taken the advice to heart. Even though he wanted to see Midna again, he felt that rushing would accomplish nothing outside of making him saddle-sore. As he rode through the heavy foliage, he quietly contemplated his meeting with Zelda. Zelda had sent for him to tell him that, due to Link's heroism, Ordon Village no longer was required to pay any sort of tribute. Zelda had also offered Link knighthood, but he had declined. Link was no blueblood, and didn't care for the lifestyles these knights often led.

Link had Epona walking at a trot. Faron Woods was a big forest, and a missed step could be dangerous while riding on horseback, especially for the horse. While riding, memories began to creep into his head. Memories of only a few short months ago. Memories of a devious little imp...

"_I found you!" the small creature gave a broad grin as it spoke. The voice was rather high pitched and small, but definitely feminine. Link bared his fangs: still not used to his wolf form, he did not like the way she leered at him, especially not with that toothy, disturbing smile. He began to growl. And then, to snarl. _

"_Oooh, aren't you scary?" She said, her grin widening, her voice a sound of pure mockery. Link's frustration got the better of him, and his snarl grew terribly feral and threatening. This was the LAST thing he needed right now. If she approached any closer, he was going to make her regret it._

"_Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and growling at me?" The creature said. Link's eyes narrowed nearly to slits. The creature's eyes did likewise. "That's too bad. I was planning on helping you...if you were nice."_

_Link, realizing that this likely was his only opportunity at escape, ceased his snarling and sat, defeated, but still stared intently at the little floating imp. The imp flew forward. _

"_That's much better. You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you?" The imp scratched at Link's chin, then forcefully tapped at it. "Oops, I forgot... you're NOT human anymore, are you? You're a beast! Eee hee hee!"_

Midna had been manipulative, unpleasant, and oddly prideful at that time. Link had only allied himself with her out of mutual need. She had powers that he simply couldn't fathom, such as her near endless telekinetic abilities and her power to manipulate a dark form of energy, all related to the Veil of Twilight that had covered Hyrule. He was the Light's Champion, blessed with an uncorrupted form as he would move through twilight. Though he didn't know it, until later, she was the Twilight Princess, desperate to free herself and her realm from the clutches of a bitter madman. Midna needed him, and he needed her.

Link sighed. When had he fallen in love with her, then? Thinking back, he had gradually begun to see Midna for what she truly was. Beneath her angst, she was caring, if not kind. As they traveled, Link saw more and more of her true personality. Though she mocked Zelda for being born into luxury, she immediately seemed to rescind it, then stating that she would never wish harm on Zelda. After obtaining the third Fused Shadow, however, the usurper Zant took them forcefully, and then forced Midna to take the full force of the Light Spirit Lanayru's power, leaving her critically injured, and if not for Zelda, fatally so. He remembered the desperate rush to Zelda to try and help her. At that time, nothing else mattered to him. She was hurt - his own problems be damned. After Zelda transferred the Triforce of Wisdom to her, reviving her, Midna shed her unpleasantness and her true self came to the surface. She was still somewhat cynical and to the point, but he later found out her reason for being so unpleasant. She was terribly desperate: Zant had forcefully dethroned her and cursed her into an unflattering imp form, and she knew the only way to defeat Zant and set things right again would be to try and find the Fused Shadows, and he was her only means of doing so. That would make anyone bitter and hard to deal with. Yet, through all that, he had found himself grown attached to the little imp. And then, when victory came over Ganondorf, the one who had manipulated the entire scenario, her true form was revealed, that of a tall, slender young woman with an otherworldly beauty. Through that, Midna had not changed at all. She was still Midna, only now, a beautiful Midna.

Epona whinnied. Coming back from his memories, he found himself at the cave that separated the deep forest from the Ordon area. He hopped off of Epona, lit his lantern, and entered. The cave was short in length, but very dark. Using his sword to slash aside reforming webs, he studied the cave carefully. Link always had the impression that the cave had been bigger in the past. Perhaps it hadn't been a cave at all. Shrugging, he came to the other side of the cave and into the misty side of the forest. The dark mist was somewhat poisonous, and had a dangerous, muddling effect if you wandered in without the means of staving it off. Despite the relatively small area where the mist was concentrated, one could wander for a long time, slowly suffocating from the poisoned air. Only now...

_The mist is gone._

Praising his good fortune, he continued on. When he came to the chasm in the Forest Temple area, he paused. Taking out a reed, he blew a heavy note on it. Within seconds, a golden bird, heavily resembling a chicken, landed next to him. The Golden Cucco had aided Link in the past. An old friend of Rusl's, it had taken him into the Sacred Grove, where the once mighty Temple of Time stood. The resting place of the mythical Master Sword. He grabbed the Cucco, and the bird took to wing, its magical properties allowing Link to cross the chasm and into the Lost Woods, the home of the Sacred Grove, and the Master Sword. After crossing, he bid farewell to the magic bird, and plunged into the depths of the thick, green wood.

Link noted the absence of the Skull Kid as he continued through. The Skull Kid had guided him to the Sacred Grove before, but neither he, nor his wooden devils were in sight. He was an oddity in the woods, some otherworldly trickster. Link chuckled at old memories, continuing on.

The forest always seemed alive, extremely verdant, powerful. And yet, the forest always held an ancient quality. There was always the lingerings of an instrument, a flute perhaps, or an ocarina, eternally playing in the forest. Everything in the forest moved to this tune, from the wind through the leaves, to the squirrels in the trees. All the paths were open. Link, having remembered the path the last time he went through here to return the Master Sword, soon found himself within a huge, crumbling ruin. Presently, he came to the pedestal of the Master Sword. He had laid the sword to rest, but came to it to ask one last favor. He walked up to it and gripped the handle.

_Master Sword, I placed you to your rest a week ago, hoping that I would never have need to use you again. Though it has been a short time...I need your help now._

The blade sang loudly. Link stared at it and blinked. The last time it let out such a ringing melody, was when he pulled it out of the pedestal for the first time. The blade came out of the pedestal with surprising ease, almost with eagerness. Link brandished the blade, and the blade let loose another song. Link smiled at it. The blade had powers from supernatural sources, and thus, Link thought it would be of some help in accessing the Twilight Realm. Contented, he began to search about the ruins for clues.

Suddenly, an idea struck him. Midna still had a large portion of the Triforce of Wisdom within her being. Zelda had told him that she had not taken all of it back, leaving much ofit with Midna as a gift: With that power, she could freely exist within the realm of Light, and pass that blessing on to her people. Link himself had the Triforce of Courage within him, and Shad's musing over ancient legends told that the Triforce was in fact, a single item, and despite their seperation, they have a link. The Master Sword can use the powers of the Triforce, which added to its evil destroying abilities. Since that is true, could he then use it for the purpose of finding Midna? Holding the sword in front of him, he poured his mind into the blade, and tried to focus himself entirely on sensing outward. Finally, he felt something.

_All realms are connected by the Twisting Nether. _He smiled as the voice that led him here spoke to him, and he called out.

_Midna...Midna, can you hear me?_

* * *

Midna paced in her throne room. That last image of Link really bothered her. The image of him looking and searching. But for what? _For me?_ Midna shook her head forcefully. She sealed the Twilight Realm away when she destroyed the mirror. It was a closed chapter now. She couldn't be thinking about this anymore. _Besides...I put him through torment. From the very start, I put him through way too much. It isn't possible...it just isn't possible..._

Midna shook her head again. She focused her eyes on the arcane marking on the back of her hand. It glowed with a lustrous, neon blue color. _He has the symbol of the Triforce on his hand_. She smiled at her memories, but just as quickly, tried to push them aside, concerned now that she was losing face, something that in truth, she loathed. Failing that, she came to a realization.

She knew that she had fallen in love with Link. Ever since he had risked himself - in his cursed form - to rescue her from death, she felt attached to him. But now, she realized just how **deeply** she had fallen in love with him. The mere fact that he didn't so much as hesitate to continue when she told him that she was one of the Twili. She had manipulated him, mocked him, and drove him at times to the brink of exhaustion at times. _No...after all that...there's no possible way he can love me._ She thought again to her sealing of the Mirror._ This is best. I can't expect him to love me...so I will keep him...away._

_All realms are connected by the Twisting Nether. _The voice had returned. Her mind went into a swirl. Looking around, she began to search for the source of this voice, determined to try and painfully punish whoever was responsible for teasing her so cruelly. Just then, another voice stopped her movement.

_Midna...Midna, can you hear me?_

_L-Link? _Now Midna's mind was racing. She reached her mind out to the voice. _H-how are you talking to me?_

_To be honest...I don't know. Maybe this is what the voice means._

_The voice? You mean...you heard it too? About the Twisting Nether?_

_Yes. Midna...Will you help me? Will you help me link the worlds...through the Twisting Nether?_

Midna's mind was divided terribly. One side of her was screaming a refusal, saying that she had locked away the Twilight Realm to keep evil out of the Light Realm, as well as to protect her heart from shattering. The other half of her, began to scream an approval, calling the other half of her stupid for not taking any chance she would get to be with her love. Her heart pounded wildly.

Then, it hit her. _If he didn't at least care for me a little...he wouldn't go through the trouble...of trying to reach me...would he? _

Link's voice pierced her thoughts. _Midna?_

Midna needed to make a decision, now. If she helped him, she was likely to suffer heartbreak, and expose his world to danger. If she didn't, she would never see him again. Just then, an image of a wolf floated on her mind, becoming that kind, brave face...

_OK Link. I'll help you._

There was no turning back now.

* * *

Deep within Hyrule Castle, Princess Zelda, against the better judgement of the gorons and the stonemasons, had entered the castle, and discovered the extensive library. Thumbing through old, dusty books, she finally came across the information that she had been seeking. It was a passage concerning the Twisting Nether. 

"While the Twisting Nether is said to be the place where all realms and worlds are connected, the protean energies are said to give birth to powerful beings that can exude godlike powers. These beings are malefic and dangerous, and thus, the Twisting Nether is commonly thought to be the realm of demons who want nothing more than the death of all who live."

_By the goddesses, this is a disaster!_ Zelda sharply tugged on her blonde hair to try and suppress her mounting panic. Tucking the book under her arm, she bolted out of the palace, and began to call for whatever guards or soldiers were available. She readied a horse for herself and addressed them.

"We need to find Link!"

* * *

_OK Midna. Are you ready to try this?_ Link's voice echoed loud in Midna's head. 

_Ready and waiting._ She replied.

_OK...I've no idea how magic really works, so you're going to have to guide me._

Midna smirked slightly. _Ok, my little wolf...I'll lead the way again for you._ She giggled mightily, but blushed a bit at her words. Link chuckled. _Some things will never change._

_OK Link...We are already linked mentally through the Twisting Nether...We just have to create a physical link now. Just let me try to handle it. Where in Hyrule are you?_

_I'm in the Sacred Grove, where the Master Sword's pedestal was._

_Hee hee. All right. Well, let's get started. Keep your concentration on me_. _When the portal opens, step into it. I'm going to create the link, now._

Link did as he was told. He kept his focus entirely on Midna's presence. He felt her presence grow stronger and closer, slowly, until, after what seemed like a cosmic lifetime, he sensed, almost as if it were touching, Midna's hand. A moment later, a blue ring appeared, about eight feet in diameter. The blue ring had within it a series of smaller rings on a black surface. Taking her advice, he walked into it, becoming engulfed by an aura of strange seeming energies. There was a small, bright flash, and Link wqas left blind for a few moments. When his sight returned, He beheld none other than his beloved Midna, still dressed in that loose fitting sarong and short top covering. Her hair was beautiful and long, and her face had an exotic, shocking beauty to it. Over her shoulders was still draped her long, royal cloak.

When he approached her, the blue rings in the portal suddenly took a dramatic shift, and turned purple. Midna gasped in shock, as the rings seemed to dilute in the shadowy background. All at once, the passageway vanished, shadow and all, and turned into a massive, swirling field of green.

_Come...to me..._

The voice.

Link's right hand burned with a terrible pain. He gripped it, and tried to pry open his eyes to search for Midna. He found the sight blinding, and quickly shut them. His hand was searing. Link wanted to cry out.

_COME...TO ME..._

The voice grew louder.

Midna shrieked. Her whole body was wracked with hurt, and her eyes were blind from the green mass of swirling power churning around her. She tried to feel outwards with her power, and felt Link's presence. Pushing herself toward him, she finally found his body and threw her arms around him.

_**COME TO ME!**_

The voice was uncomfortably loud now.

Link felt Midna's arms wrap around his chest, and grabbed her around the waist. The voice was chanting loudly now. The two of them felt themselves move, rapidly. Suddenly, They felt the energy disappear all at once. Link opened his eyes and tried to look around.

_Crash. _Midna and Link hit the ground forcefully, knocking them both unconscious. When they came to, Midna stood up and shook her head. Smiling at Link, she attempted to put on her most serious appearance. She tried to hide her pounding heart from appearing on her expression. Mustering up her old, playful mockery as best she could, she spoke to him.

"Well, little wolf, look at what you made me do?" She said, an obvious tease to Link, who shrugged in defeat. "You are going to owe me now." She approached Link, who was sitting up from the shock. Link drew back slightly, but Midna trapped him by wrapping her arms tightly on his chest.

"It's good to see you...Link."

Link returned her hug, then took a quick look around.

"Midna...where are we?" he asked. "Certainly not Hryule."

Before Midna could answer, a low, scratchy voice spoke to them, the words slow and heavy.

"Ishne'alo'porah, strangers."

Link drew the Master Sword. Midna hid behind him. They turned around and stared. Behind them, a gigantic, grey figure loomed ominously.


	4. Chapter 3: The Wild Sage

I do not own Zelda or Warcraft.

Chapter 3: The Wild Sage

"Who-who are you?" Midna shrieked, her voice caught. Link held the Master Sword in front of him, forming his body into a stance that promised a flurry of steel.

The creature stepped away and bowed. It was huge, nearly eight feet in height, and was broad at the shoulder. The creature had an appearance similar to that of cattle, with a long, wide face, short horns, and a thick, grey mane. The creature looked hunched, almost, its bull-like head set below an arched shoulder. The face had eyes that held a look of wisdom, the wisdom that comes from many, many winters. A long, braided, grey beard hung from the bottom of the creature's muzzle, as though it were a rope. A thick leather robe was draped over its body, coming down almost to the creature's cloven hooves. A long, fur cloak over its back, swaying with the motion of it's tail. The creature set down a long wooden staff, holding its three fingered hands outwards in a motion of surrender.

"I mean no harm, and do not wish to cause fear. I apologize if I have done so." The creature's voice showed age, and had a thick accent, as though unused to speaking their language. Link relaxed his stance and lowered his sword. Midna, however, still stood at ready behind Link, her eyes set, the light of challenge in them.

"Y-you've certainly accomplished that!" She said, a voice that held both slight fear and much anger. "Tell us who you are, and while you're at it, where _we _are!"

"Hmm. A fiery spirit, in that one." The creature said, calm in the face of Midna's outburst. The creature rubbed at the base of its beard and focused his wizened eyes on Link. Link's expression was set. His sword had lowered, but his eyes gleamed: In the blink of an eye, he would be ready to fight. The creature seemed to smile.

"And in this one, I see great a great spirit of courage, and feral eyes." The creature said, the voice of one impressed. Link blinked at him oddly. "The eyes of cunning. Feral, cunning, and spirit. The eyes...of a wolf."

Link drew back slightly in surprise. Midna huffed impatiently. "Yes, he's a wolf...but who and what are YOU!"

The creature smiled again. "You, young fire-spirit, have a caring, wise heart mixed with your fire. Hmm." Midna simply stared at him. The creature bowed low again.

"I apologize, young fire-spirit. Those are qualities that I truly admire and respect. But I have gone vastly afield of your question." The creature said, stepping backward. "My name is Sagetotem, of the Tauren in Kalimdor."

Midna drew back. Her anger was quickly replaced by confusion. "Tauren?" She voiced. "Kalimdor?" Link shifted his feet, staring at Sagetotem, his hand beginning to crawl to his chin.

Sagetotem smiled at them again. "If you wish to know what a Tauren is," He said, spreading his arms. "Look no further. As for Kalimdor, explaining that would require effort. But I will teach you, if you are willing to learn."

Midna nodded, her suspicion of him beginning to fade slightly. Even so, she did not trust him. Stepping forward and standing next to Link, she spoke. "I can at least see that you don't seem to mean any harm, at least right now. But, how can we be sure this isn't some sort of trick or something?" Her eyes narrowed, and she brought up her hand.

Sagetotem laughed heartily. Midna frowned at him. "What quarrel would I have with two strangers obviously confused on an unfamiliar world?"

Now Midna's suspicion grew. "How would you know if we were from another world, if we are from one?"

Sagetotem rubbed at his beard. "I watched your entry." He said, somewhat thoughtful. "A small portal opening up in the air, with the two of you being spewed out like a meal made of soil? It seems quite obvious to me that you are not born of Azeroth."

Midna's confusion grew again. _Azeroth? Wait...didn't he say we were in Kalimdor?_ Midna opened her mouth to speak. Sagetotem interrupted her with a gesture, and she frowned deeply, unhappy about being interrupted. Link sheathed his sword and folded his arms, deciding it was better to listen quietly. Sagetotem nodded, and then spoke again.

"Your eyes speak volumes, young fire-spirit. But before I explain, would you tell me your names? Fire-spirit seems like hardly a suitable name for a mortal."

Midna's mouth tightened slightly, but she nodded. "My name is Midna." She said. She beckoned to Link, who gave a short bow. "This is Link."

"Earth Mother bless you both." Sagetotem replied. He motioned to their left. "There is a road here that heads towards the Crossroads here in the Barrens. That was my destination. If you will join me, I will explain to you about where you've found yourselves."

He picked up his wooden staff and shook it. He nodded at Link, then turned to Midna. "What you are about to see will be shocking to you." He said, loosening his hands. "Rest assured, all that will change is how I look. I want to be sure that I can help to defend you. So do not be alarmed."

With that, his body began to change. He got on all fours, and his body suddenly grew thick and furry with heavy, brown fur. His limbs became strong, his tail short, and his head, still with short horns, flattened and came to a short snout. His body thickened even more, and his neck grew, the hunch disappearing. His mane flowed along his back now, coming almost to his tail. His limbs ended now with huge, razor like claws. He turned to them and let out a slightly feral snarl.

_A bear._ Midna's eyes grew large. _He just turned into a bear...with horns..._Trying not to let her shock overcome her, she bit her lip. Link had drawn his sword again, but kept it at his side firmly.

Sagetorem nodded, his now bear like head beckoning them on. "Come." He said. "We have much to speak of along the way." Midna stared at the large, brown bear, too overwhelmed to speak. Link's jaw dropped slightly, and then reset itself, as memories of himself and his wolf form came to the forefront. Sagetotem tossed his ursine head, and began to walk. He paused, then looked back at them.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"


End file.
